Soul of my Angel
by Kyla the iNSaNiTY
Summary: The Demon Angel just wanted to be normal. She wanted to go outside and meet other people. But for fifteen years she's been her mother's test subject. Her little sister too. Death the Kid tries to make her normal, but thanks to her "color pallet" she's always bullied in school and is mistaken for a kishin. What will Kid ever do? KidXOc
1. Prologue

Me: A story I made about two years ago. Before I even knew about Fanfiction. I also have a few others, but I have to go on my glitchy computer. I do my stories on my laptop.

?: Kyla doesn't own Soul Eater, she only owns me and my weapons.

Me: If I DID own Soul Eater, Crona's true gender would be female and she and Kid would be together.

Tara: I'm telling you for the last time: Crona is a BOY!

Me: No, GIRL! *keeps arguing about gender with Tara*

?: *sigh* Enjoy

All you hear is the cry, the crying sound, of a child, a little girl. Her pink hair waving back and forth as she shakes her head.

Why is she crying you ask? Well, I guess I'll tell you the story.

But you're not going to like it. You're wondering who I am, right?

Well, I have no name, but I'm called Demon most of the time. I'm the insanity inside of a boy called Soul Eater Evans.

But this isn't his story; it's a story about a Shimigami and a Witch. It started about ten years ago, in a forest near a witch's house named Medusa.

* * *

><p>A little girl, running, running away from her problems.<p>

But she's just running into trouble. Her white, choppy, hair swaying rapidly behind her. Her aqua blue eyes filled with tears and her pale skin bleeding black blood.

She trips on a root and falls face first into the mud with a big splash. She stays still, she's not dead mind you, she doesn't move a single muscle.

She flinches and squeezes her eyes closed when footsteps come near. The footsteps stop, a hand rests on her shoulder. She's too scared to move.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asks her.

Her eyes snap open, it wasn't Medusa's voice, but whose is it?

She slowly lifts her head to meet a pair of golden eyes. She ducks her head from the person's eyes and doesn't say a word. She stares at the mud puddle under her and tried to see the person's reflection, but failed to see it.

"Well, at least you're alive," the voice says, "But, I think you should get out of that puddle, you're getting your wounds dirty."

"Why do you even care," the person was stunned of what the girl had said.

"Well... Um-"

"How about you leave me alone. And don't talk to me, I don't know how to deal with it."

The person cleared his throat, "Can you at least lift you head so you can see me?"

The girl froze, 'Is it a kishin in disguise?' she thought.

She slowly lifted her head and looked up. Her eyes widened, a boy.

"That's better," the boy said, "Now, would you like to tell me your name?"

The girl's heart beat quickened and was starting to sweat madly. His golden eyes memorized her.

'I have never seen anyone here before,' she thought, 'What is he doing here? Doesn't he know it's dangerous out here?'

She studied his clothes; it looked like a black suit with a skull pendent in the middle of his collarbone. She looked up to his face, his skin was almost as pale as hers, but her skin is as white a snow. Lastly, she studied his hair; it was as black as her blood and three white stripes ran on the left.

"Can you stop staring at the stripes." the boy said in frustration.

The girl tried to get up, but slipped on her feet and landing on her bottom.

"Owwww..." she grimaced. Tears started to form in her little blue eyes, "I-I'm sorry, you can punish me if you want to," she stammered, she started to cry softly "I deserve it."

The boy's eyes widened, "Why would I do that?" the boy asked. The little girl started to cry harder.

The boy started to freak out, "Oh god, I'm sorry for what I said! I just don't like it when people stare at my stripes! Please don't cry!" the little boy started to sweat nervously.

The girl looks up to him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"That's better. Now, let's see those eyes of yours." the boy reached out and moved her bangs away from her eyes.

She flinched at the sudden touch and froze again. "What pretty eyes you have," the boy said. The girl blushes at the sudden comment, "Perfectly symmetrical. Oh, sorry for my rudeness, my name is Death the Kid, and you are?" Kid asked.

She didn't want to say her name, but it slithered out her mouth like one of Medusa's snakes, "Neji… Neji Gorgon."

"Neji... what a beautiful name,"

Neji blushed harder, "T-t-thanks... I guess..." she answered. "But... what's wrong with your stripes, they look fine to me."

Kid's face turned red from that comment, "Ummm... *cough* well umm... What are you doing in the forest?"

BANG! It shot Neji like a bullet, she REALLY didn't want to answer, "Pass..." she said quitely.

Kid was about to say something, but he heard another voice, calling Neji's name, "NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The voice came closer.

Neji tried to get up and run, but it was too late, 'She found me.' she thought.

A woman ran up to Kid and Neji, "There you are, I was looking all over for you," she said in a "sweet" voice, "Oh, hello, you must be Shimigami-sama's kid, what are you doing here?" she said while picking up Neji to her feet.

"Oh, well I just was just on a walk around the forest." Kid said.

"Oh that's alright, I'm Doctor Medusa, but I think you already know me, don't you?" Kid didn't listen. He just kept staring at Neji. She had fear writing all over her face and mouthed 'Help me' to Kid.

He was confused then turned to Medusa, "I think I'll be heading home now," He bowed, "Sorry for taking you time."

Neji started to panic. Kid turned and started to walk away. Neji freaked out and got out of Medusa's grasp.

She ran up to Kid and grabbed his arm, "Please! Don't leave me! I don't want to be punished anymore!" Neji yelled.

Kid was shocked with the sudden touch. But it disappeared not long, "I'm sorry, you may go now." Medusa said while grasping Neji's arm.

Her snake like eyes stared at him. Giving him shivers down his spine. He summoned Bulzibud, his skateboard, to take him home. He turned his head to see a little Neji crying.

Why is she crying?

Me: Well this is first story #3, I already posted #2. Please don't point anything out like too much talking. I was 11 when I made these (or was it 12?) and I'm trying my hardest to fix em.

Tara: Do not flame or complain. But Read & Review.

Me: I really don't care anymore.


	2. Nidhog, Will Kid stop this Demon?

Me: Second chappie FTW. Well… this is the first chapter.

Neji: Enjoy~

Interesting if I do say so myself. Well, that's the prologue of how Neji and Kid met. They were so young. Young love at first sight, perhaps? Well let's get on to the real story, shall we? But we need to fast forward time a little. Since they were five, how about ten years into the future?

"Stroke, stroke, stroke,"

Three humans were on their way to a ghost ship called the 'Nidhog' to find missing human souls that have been stolen by a kishin. Their mission is to receive the souls and put them to rest. Shimigami sended these three to find, what they call, the "Demon Angel" as well.

"KID, WHY ARE WE ON A ROWBOAT! WHY NOT A MOTORBOAT OR SOMETHING MORE, OH, I DON'T KNOW, CLASSY!?" a female voice yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting you two row for no reason." a boy wearing reaper clothes answered.

"Well knowing you, yes."

"Well you can quit your complaining, we're almost there."

"Where are we going anyway?" the girl named Liz turned her head and looked at a nearby cliff and sees a village, "That's a fairly pleasant looking village. Looks pretty peaceful."

"I'm not so sure." Kid took off his skull mask.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Look there," Liz took a better look at the cliff, it looked like someone (or something) just took a bite out of it, "What is that?" Liz asks.

"The other day," Kid said, "the souls here were swallowed by something, town and all."

"Town and all?" Liz repeated, she started shaking in fear, "You're not telling me we're investigating..."

"Let's go." Kid continued, "First, we have to gather information." Kid, Liz, and her little sister, Patty, land on the island and started towards the village.

* * *

><p>"Where. Are. We. Going." two swords, in the hands of their meister, were following orders from their boss to hunt down the Grim Reaper's son and execute him from the ship 'Nidhog'.<p>

The black sword, with demon-like wings, wanted to know where their meister was heading, but refused to answer, "Gee, your awfully quite... what's wrong?" her meister still refuses to speak.

"Don't worry Maya, our meister might be thinking of a plan." the white sword with angel-like wings giggled.

"I hope you're right Aya. But, our meister is acting strange ever since Medusa talked to her."

Aya and Maya looks at their Meister, "Hey... Hey... HEY!" Maya kept yelling at her meister, "I hope you're not giving us the silent treatment."

Maya and Aya hear some gun shots in the distance. Maya looks down, "Hey, boss, is that the person we're looking for?" their meister flies down to the ship.

"I'll take that as a ye- WOahhhh." the twin's meister goes down at full speed.

"Ummm... Boss? Slow DoWnnn!" Aya screams.

The young meister landed swiftly on the back deck. She puts down her swords down so they transform to their human forms.

Aya and Maya were wearing the same clothes, but in different shades.

Maya's hair is short and black and Aya's is the same, but white. Their skin were both pale like their meister's and they had red or blue eyes.

"Soooo... we got the first shot on reaper boy?" Aya said with a smile.

Their meister still doesn't answer.

"Seriously, is something bothering you Boss?" Maya asked, "You know you can tell us."

The twin's meister just sucked her wings into her back, turned, and started to walk away, "Maybe she is giving us the silent treatment." Aya said, unsure.

Aya turned into a sword in Maya's hands, "Ready?" asked Aya, "Ready." answered Maya.

* * *

><p>"Damn-it, he just keeps disappearing does he?" Kid asked his pistol, Liz, "I guess, so we can't let our guard do-" she was stopped by a sword in front of them.<p>

The pirate they were facing had his head split in two.

Kid gasped, he sensed three soul wave-lengths, and one of them, was oddly familiar, "Liz, Patty. I think the demon angel finally came."

A girl with short black hair that cuts-up under her cheek, a pair of black shorts and a black leather shirt that showed her stomach.

Her sword turns into a human, she looked identical to the other girl, but white instead of black.

"Yo, Reaper-boy," the girl wearing black said.

"What's your name?" her twin finished.

"I'm Maya." the black one said while bowing,

"And I'm Aya." the white said also following her sister.

Kid looked at them suspiciously, 'They look so identical!' Kid thought, 'they don't lack symmetry but, they need to change the colors.'

"Hey, Maya, the Reaper looks cute, do we have to kill him?"

Kid blushed at the comment, 'me... CUTE?!'

"I'm Death the Kid, mind you."

"O.K Kiddy!" Aya screamed in excitement.

"Well, where's your meister if you're both weapons?" Kid asked.

"Enough chit-chat," Maya snapped, "Let's dance. Aya!"

"KAY!" Aya transformed into a sword. Maya took a fighting stance and readied her weapon.

"Alright, Reaper combat stance." Kid got to his fighting stance.

"Kid," Liz asked, "I don't think this is a-"

A big black needle came out of nowhere and landed in front of Maya, "Whoa Sissy, are you alright?" Aya asked worried.

"I'm alright," Maya said, "Hey, it's one of our meister's blood needles."

"And she ALMOST stabbed you!"

Maya looked behind her, Kid followed her gaze to the back of the ship. A shadowed figure stood just a few feet away from Maya.

"B-b-boss!" Maya stammered, "Why did you almost hit me?!"

The meister in front of her just stood, bangs covering her eyes.

Kid held the twin pistols tightly, the meister in front of Maya lifted her hands and shoved Maya to the ground while choking her.

"B-Boss?!" Aya stuttered.

Maya hit the ground hard on her back. She tried to get up, but stopped short by a big black needle near her throat, "Boss! What are you doing?!"

The meister lifted her head and Kid's eyes widened.

The meister looked like someone who got cut in half and put back together, on the left side of the meister's body was black skin, and the whites of her eyes were black. Her hair was blacker then the rest of her left side and it went down to the center of her back.

Her right side was the opposite of the black and red colors, her skin was pale and her hair was whiter then paper, the whites of her eye were, well, white, and the irises were both ruby and bloody red. Her clothes were all black and the coat kinda looked like Maka's, but was ripped up on the bottom and black leather gloves covered her hands.

'She looks familiar,' Kid thought.

"What are you doing! You're supposed to kill the son of the grim reaper not me stupid!" Maya yelled, the needle near her neck went up and fired. Maya turned her head and saw the needle going to the reaper boy.

Kid dodges the needle and fires at the meister. Aya runs over to her twin and takes her to cover, "No," Maya said to her twin, "We need to help her!"

Aya just laughed nervously, "Don't worry silly, this is boss we're talking about. She can take care of herself."

The meister pulls her hands forward and changed the twins into two GIANT scythes.

"You were saying?" Maya said matter-of-factly like.

Aya just sweat drops, "Shut up."

Kid gawked at the dark meister and had a question pop up in his head; how the HELL can she hold TWO enormous scythes? He was still wondering how Maka can do it.

The meister held the two scythes in her hands and pointed them towards Kid. Kid points his pistols at the demon, "Go to hell."

Me: Cliffhanger! I hope you like! It took me awhile to find out what to do but I did it!

Neji: Don't flame or complain. Read & Review!


	3. Sea of Salt, Will the Demon Make it?

Me: Sorry I haven't posted anything on this. I've been working on other stories. I'd like to thank everybody who favorite and followed this story. My goal is to go to 18 everything. Why 18? Because it's my favorite number!

Maya: By the way, I and Aya can transform into swords, scythes, sais and daggers. Nothing else.

Aya: Just telling you that so you won't think we are the strongest weapons.

Maya: We're actually as strong as Liz and Patty. Not too strong like Soul.

Neji: Enjoy.

Well, we got some excitement now! I wonder who'll win. But the author is too stubborn to tell me anything.

(I don't say anything because I can't trust you! You spoil stuff!)

*scoff* Yeah right. We're getting off track. Let's continue with the story, shall we? You have been waiting for a while now.

Kid charges at the demon and kicks her in the head. She stands there, like a cold stone statue. She turns and cuts Kid's cheek.

Kid jumps back and blood dribbles down his cheek. He growls and charges again. He jumps in the air and fires at the meister.

The soul wave bullets hit the demon in the chest over and over, letting black blood spill to the ground.

Aya gasps, "Boss! Do something! Kiddy boy's gonna kill you!"

The demon stays unmoving. Kid lands on the deck and snickers, "Too scared to do anything? How pathetic."

A glint appears on the demon's red eyes. She disappears in thin air.

"Kid! Look out!" Liz yells.

The demon reappears behind Kid and strikes him in the back. Kid screams in pain and a large cut forms up his back.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked in worry. Kid growls and snaps his head towards the meister, "That was a cheap shot!"

While Kid complained, the demon strikes him in the arm. He falls to his knees and he clutches his now wounded arm.

He grinds his teeth together. "Ha ha! We're gonna die!" Patty laughed.

"DON'T JINX US!" Liz yelled at her little sister.

Kid gets back to his feet and points his pistol at the demon. He takes careful aim and fires.

The meister didn't even bother to dodge. She just let the bullet go through her body.

"BOSS!" Aya and Maya screams.

She just stands there. She lifts up her black scythe and with one swift move; she swings her scythe across the middle of the ship.

Kid just scoffs, "You call that an attack? You didn't hit anything!"

The meister says nothing, all she does is coughs and blood spills from her mouth. She keeps coughing and vomiting black blood.

"Boss, what's the matter?!" Maya asks in a panic.

She vomits one more time and a snake comes out of her mouth. It plops down to the ground and hisses at Kid.

Kid steps back a little. The demon's eyes flutter close and she falls to the ground. As that happened, the ship splits in two down the middle.

Aya and Maya transform back to their human form and kneel near the bloody meister.

"Boss! Don't die on us!" Aya cries out.

Maya grinds her teeth together and picks the demon up. She slings her arm over her shoulder and motioned for Aya to do the same.

Aya slings the meister's other arm over her shoulder. Black feathered wings push out of Maya's back and white feathered wings do the same on Aya's.

They spread their wings and zoom into the sky. Kid holds on to the ship's mast and summons Bulzibud.

He hops on and the skateboard flies across the salty sea. White waves spread behind Kid and the ship sinks down to the bottom.

Kid glares at the water in front of him. "Kid, who was that?" Liz asked.

"I don't know," Kid answered solemnly, "But her weapons call her 'boss,' so when we meet again, I'll give her a nickname."

Liz rolled her eyes.

Back with the sword twins, they fly through the sky. In a bit of a panic stage.

"What are we going to do?!" Aya asked frantically, "Medusa's gonna kill us!"

Maya sighs, "If the boss is dead. But she's not dead, she's tougher than that."

Aya gulps and squirms a little in discomfort. The boss' arm slips off of Aya's shoulder.

Maya loses her grip and her eyes grow wide. Aya gasps as their boss drops to the sea bellow.

Aya and Maya flap their wings and try to catch up with the falling demon. Aya reaches out to the girl. But she plunges to the water.

Maya snatches Aya's arm and yanked her away. "What are you doing!? She needs our help!"

Maya shook her head, "I'm sorry but…we can't swim and she won't make it anyway…"

Tears swelled up in Aya's aqua blue eyes, "B-but…"

Maya took her sister by the hand and flew forward with Aya in tow.

In the blue waters, the demon sinks deeper into the dark abyss. Bubbles rise from her mouth and nose and they float to the ceiling of water.

Her eyes slowly open and show their blue and red shine. Her eyes glance around in fear, 'Where…am I?"

She reaches out to the surface as she sinks further down. Her lungs tighten for lack of oxygen.

She tries to kick her legs, but pain shot up her spine. She waves her arms around, but all she could do is make her bleeding wounds sting.

Her body felt heaver the ever and her eyes felt like needles piercing her. Her heart was slowly beating now. Her air was almost gone.

A net slings over her and gets pulled up to the surface. She breaks through the thin water wall and coughs out the water in her lungs.

She looks at the boat that was pulling the net up.

Fishermen stare at the girl in confusion. She felt her eyes trying to close themselves. But she fought the tiredness.

She winces in pain as her black and white wings sprout out of her back. She spreads them out, making them entangled with the rope.

She brought her hand to her mouth and made a cut with her sharp canine. The black blood seeps out of her hand and it solidifies to needles.

She reaches her hand out and fires them at the fishermen. She pierces through the rope and the needles hit the deck, not the flesh of the fishermen.

The rope snaps and she flaps her wings to make her go away. She flies high in the air and felt her eyes grow heavy again.

She forces them to stay open and flaps her wings harder. She sees a city over view and she gave in to the darkness.

Her body falls to the ground and slams to the paved street, making a crack to the ground.

She lies lifeless on the pavement. With laboring breathes.

"Imouto-ku…"

Me: Aya, Maya, and Neji can't swim like Crona. (Can Crona swim?) The twins are like Ragnorok. They are made entirely out of black blood, but they are fused with a dove and a crow. But they became humans thanks to Medusa's science and experiments.

Tara: Sorry it's short, if we get two reviews for this, we will continue.

Neji: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review.


	4. Neji Gorgon, Good or Bad?

Me: Well, a promise is a promise. I tried to make it as long as I can. Plus, sorry for horrible grammar and misspells. I suck at spelling -_-' And sorry for making shinigami "shimigami." I have an Oc named that and I didn't know how to spell shinigami before.

Neji: Enjoy.

Aw, the battle wasn't that long. I have to say, the author sucks at her job.

(HEY!)

Anyway, we've got a story to tell.

Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans were going downtown to buy some ingredients for their dinner and fish for Blair.

Maka sighs and stretches her arms out. "Soul," she asks the white haired boy, "Why do we have to get fish for Blair? Why can't she get it herself?"

Soul just shrugged. He stops walking with wide eyes. Maka looks at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong." He points to the hole just a few feet away from the duo. Maka tilts her head to the side and goes over to the small crater. She pokes her head in and gasps in horror. "Soul! Come quick!"

Soul runs to her side and gaps at the hole. Maka jumps in with Soul behind her.

They kneel next to the body and try to pick it up.

* * *

><p>The unneeded meaning from start to end<p>

To the disappearance of this soul

Who remembers characters?

From the window of madness

Goodbye…

The demon… No… Neji… Had no idea where she was. It was dark. It was cold. Was it that room? That room her mother locked her and her sister numerous times? Or was it the dark insanity in her head?

Why these questions when you don't have an answer? They're useless. They have no meaning. Why did she care?

She doesn't know.

That's why.

No questions. No answers.

She always hated answers. They always have to be the truth.

She mostly hated everything and everyone. She didn't care about anybody, not even her own weapons. They can never be trusted. They can stab her in the back for all they cared.

But her little sister…

Imouto-ku…

Where is she? Is she still alive? Will she be okay? When will she come for her? Will I get her back? Questions… questions… questions…

No answers.

Why?

She will never get an answer from that, I'm sure.

She frowns and closes her eyes.

I wish… I could just forget… you…

"Soul! Hot towels!"

Neji snaps open her eyes and glances around the darkness. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Stop bossing me around! I know what I'm doing!"

"Soul, those aren't even wet towels!"

"Well excuse me!"

Neji tried to move, but she felt something wrapping around her arms and legs. Spider webs.

She struggled and pulled. They wouldn't budge.

A silhouette forms in the gloom of black. Neji didn't know what to say or do.

The silhouette seemed to be pulling out two pistols. He pulls the triggers.

A gunshot rings throughout the silence and pain spreads through Neji's chest.

The shots continued and landed to her arms, legs, and lastly, head.

Neji felt so much pain that tears poured from her discolored eyes and dropped to the never ending abyss.

The last bullet landed right between her eyes.

She screams in pain.

She thrashes around and screams glass breaking cries. Her arms and legs were held back by two shadowed out figures.

The black blood that was seeping out of her body solidifies and turns into sharp needles. One more scream, they fire all around the emptiness.

Screams of terror slither in her ears. Light pours into the black hole.

Her eyes slowly open.

She winces at the pain it was giving, but ignored it. A figure forms next to her.

The figure gasps and yells, "Soul, she's awake!"

A cat hops up on the bed and meows, "Finally sleepy head, you took forever to wake up!" she giggled.

Neji blinked and looked at the girl. She was wearing a plaid skirt and had blonde pigtails. Her pale tan sweater vest is over a long sleeved white shirt and a tie under the collar.

Her green eyes sparkled with happiness, "My, you're quite a dreamer. Sorry but me and my friend Soul had to tie you down. You were destroying some things with your kicking." She explained with a sweat drop.

Neji just blinked again. A white haired boy enters into the room. He wore a yellow jacket and a head band with the words "Soul Eater" on it.

He had his hands in his pockets and he walked over to the bed. "Sup, I'm Soul Evans."

"And I'm Maka Albarn." The blonde said.

The cat meowed, "I'm Blair. Nice to meet you~"

Neji sat up and leaned against the headboard. She looked around the room and glanced at her arms. It seemed as those two (maybe the cat) tied her up with bed sheets. That explains why she tied in spider webs.

And those two must've been the ones holding her arms and legs down. Maybe to try to stop her from thrashing around so.

But what about the shooting? And the pain?

Nope. No answers.

Maka untied Neji's arms and Soul undid Neji's legs.

Neji rubbed her wrists and blankly looks at the purple cat.

Maka looks at her confusion, but didn't bother to ask. So she asked, "What's your name?"

Neji turned her head slowly and looked at Maka with her blue and red eyes.

Maka shivered for some reason. Neji's red eye gleamed and she looked back to the cat.

Blair then asked her the question, "What's your name?" she mewed.

Neji just stared at her. Blair started to get uncomfortable. Soul went up to her and asked, "Can you even talk?"

She ignored him and still stared at Blair. Blair staggered back and pranced behind Soul, turning into her human form, "This girl is really creepy!" she exclaimed.

Neji just followed her gaze to her. Maka got to her feet and told Soul, "Stay here and keep an eye on her. I'm going to call the others."

"Why do I have to do it?! This girl has really creepy eyes and her skin is really odd."

Maka took her dictionary out of nowhere and Maka chopped Soul's head. He fell to the ground and rubbed it in pain, "Okay, got it. Ow."

Maka opened the door and left the room. Blair turned back into a cat and pranced out the window.

Soul was on his own now.

He got up and sighed. He went next to the bed and sat down next to the demon. He twiddled his thumbs and glanced up to her a few times.

She was staring at him with a very blank expression. Soul felt very awkward and uncomfortable under her gaze.

Soul wanted to get up and leave, but he definitely didn't want another Maka Chop.

But this girl was just creeping him out. Maybe she's a kishin and doesn't know it, or she's just a normal girl with a disease of some kind.

He didn't know.

The door swings open and Maka goes in the room and says, "The others are coming, they'll figure out something."

Soul hopped up to his feet, "Can I go now? This girl is freaking me out."

Neji frowned and hung her head. Maka gasps and Maka chop's Soul's head again, "Don't say that! You're hurting her feelings!"

Neji lifted her hands up and looked at them. Right white, left black. Left black, right white.

So different. So odd. So scary. So monstrous.

She frowns even more until a knock is heard. Eight times to be exact.

Maka leaves the room again and a door creaks open, with a big slam and a loud "YEAHHOOO!"

A boy with blue hair charges into the room and crashes into Soul. "HEYYA SOUL! YOUR GOD IS HERE!"

Maka sweat drops and a black haired girl comes into the room, "Black*star, calm down!" she said in worry, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Black*star just laughs, "YEAH RIGHT! A GOD CAN'T GET HU-"

A fist connects to his head and a big dictionary knocks his face. He falls to the ground and yells in pain, "What was that for!?"

"Because you won't shut up." A black haired boy with three white strips running from the left of his head and two blondes follow behind him.

One laughs like crazy and the other just sighs in frustration. Neji felt scared all of a sudden.

The black haired girl notices her and smiles at her, "Why hello there, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Nice to meet you Ms…?"

Neji stayed silent. She didn't want to say anything, so she stayed quite.

Black*star jumps up and yelled in excitement, "I'm Black*star! And I'm a god!"

God? Neji was so confused now.

One of the blonds notices Neji and gasped, "Kid! It's the Demon Angel!"

The black haired boy, known as Kid, turns his head and glares at the demon, "So it is."

"Hey, weren't both her eyes different shades of red?" the other blonde laughed.

Neji tilted her head to the side cutely. Both red? But they were different colors. How…

"You're right, Patty. Blue and red." Kid said while scratching his chin.

Neji finally recognizes Kid's face. A little boy, white strips, black suit. (Well, not really little anymore)

…

IT WAS HIM!

Neji couldn't believe it! He was here!

A blush dusted her cheeks.

Maka noticed and went over to her, she rested the back of her hand on the demon's forehead, "You're feeling a bit warm."

Neji was still staring at Kid. Her blush became deeper and her heart was beating harder than ever.

"You feel like you're on fire!" Maka exclaimed.

Tsubaki went over and also planted her hand on Neji's forehead, "Are you sick?" she asked nervously.

Neji now felt uncomfortable. She threw off the blankets and jump off the bed. She ran over to Kid.

Kid readied himself for any danger, but Neji threw herself into him. She wrapped her arms around his midsection.

Kid's cheeks went red. Everyone looked at the two in confusion and Kid for an explanation.

Me: There you guys are. Two more reviews and the next chap will come. Ok?

Neji: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review.


End file.
